


004. Puppy Love

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon University AU, F/F, First Kiss, no warnings necessary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby Rose is an impossible human being, but maybe that's what Blake needs this time around.





	004. Puppy Love

“Hey, Blake?”

Blake Belladonna shakes herself out of her textbook, blinking over at her study partner.

Ruby Rose is an impossible human being. She can exist for longer than should be possible on a gigantic pot of coffee and an idea but shouldn’t work, but subsequently does. She can’t stay still when she’s out of her workshop, but inside it she can (and has, according to Yang) spend three hours making minute changes to the exact curve of a piece of metal. She’s completely oblivious to how people look at her, but so tuned into her friends that it made Blake a little uncomfortable until she got used to it.

And now she’s staring at Blake with a little smile that makes something flutter in Blake’s stomach. She doesn’t say anything to follow that up, just keeps looking at her. Blake drops her eyes, flushing.

“Ruby?” Blake mumbles. “Did you… um, did you have a question for me?”

“Nope.” The soft clink of earrings announces that Ruby is probably shaking her head. A pause. “Actually, yeah! But I can’t ask you here.” Ruby’s fingers curl around hers, warm and a little rough from her welding callouses. “Come with me!”

Blake looks up into silver eyes, wide and excited, and finds she can’t say no. Ruby is just so genuine that Blake has gotten caught up in Ruby’s ‘adventures’ more than once just because she can’t resist Ruby’s enthusiasm.

She has enough time to mark her place and sweep her books into her bag while Ruby does the same, and then Ruby’s hand slips into hers, tugging her along. Blake smiles helplessly, managing to keep pace with her longer legs.

Ruby leads her out of the library and into one of the rehearsal rooms on the east side of the school. It’s soundproof and locks from the inside, and Ruby clicks the lock home, turning to Blake.

Inexplicably nervous, Blake asks, deadpan, “Need me to help you hide a body?”

Ruby giggles. “No, silly. If I needed to hide a body, I’d ask my uncle.”

Blake is not entirely certain if she’s serious or not.

“Um, I wanted to ask,” Ruby rubs the back of her head, messing up her hair. “Can I… can I kiss you?”

Blake blinks. She is, again, not entirely certain if she’s serious or not.

“I mean,” Ruby peeks up at her from under her red-tipped bangs, “I wanna like, take you out for lunch or maybe a picnic or something, too, but I can’t do any of that right now, so….”

Serious, then. Blake looks at Ruby, really looks at her. The younger girl doesn’t fit any of Blake’s usual criteria for a partner, but that hasn’t gotten her anywhere lately. Or ever. She is, now that she’s thinking about is, tired of the brooding bad boys who don’t know how to connect as human beings, tired of the fun but shallow bedmates she’s picked up and left behind over the years. Ruby is kind, intelligent, and has an infectious energy about her. They haven’t been study partners long, but Ruby already makes Blake smile when she needs to but doesn’t think it’s possible, and Blake gets a pleasant thrill when she gets a message from her. Maybe she’s been crushing a little this whole time and is just now realizing it. Even if she hasn’t been, she thinks she could be. And Ruby, even just from the short time Blake has known her, doesn’t seem the type to mess her around the way she has been in the past.

Mind made up, Blake nods. “Yes.”

A smile cracks Ruby’s nervousness. “Yes?”

Blake chuckles. “Yes, you can kiss me.”

Ruby lets her bag slide off of her shoulder, stepping into her. Blake’s hands come up to rest on her hips. Ruby presses close, palms cupping Blake’s cheeks. Blake can smell her shampoo, something flowery and light. Ruby leans up on her toes, and presses their lips together.

Blake is used to kissing as foreplay. Ruby kisses her so sweetly that it chases that thought right out of her mind. Blake stumbles a little, widening her stance so she doesn’t fall. Her head spins, and she tightens her arms around Ruby without thinking. Ruby laughs into her mouth, kissing her again. God, it’s so innocent and straightforward that Blake almost feels a little dirty at the way her body heats. Then Ruby pulls back with blown pupils, and Blake is totally fine with it.

“So…” Ruby grins, eyes still dark but smile nothing but friendly, “picnic?”

“Yeah,” Blake nods, lifting her hand to push back a lock of Ruby’s hair. “A picnic sounds good.”

“Awesome!” Ruby pumps a fist in the air, and Blake absolutely has to grab her and steal another kiss. Ruby giggles, and kisses her right back.

Blake could get used to this.


End file.
